¿Qué tiene la Luna?
by Wyll
Summary: Nadie sabe que le pasa y se preguntan: ¿Qué tiene la luna? One-shot//FemSlash


¡Hola! Tiene tiempo que escribi el fanfic.  
Espero les guste este pequeño One-shot.

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic tiene una tematica Lesbica. Si no eres simpatisante de tal relacion, pido de manera atenta detengas tu lectura. Si la idea de una relacion asi te incomoda, te animo a leer, no es tan grabe como probablemente piences.

**Declaracion**: No, Martin Mystery no es de mi pertenencia y dudo mucho que llegue a serlo. Si fuera asi lo seguirian pasando y con nuevos capitulos.

**¿Qué tiene la Luna?**

No entendía, Martin Mystery, mejor agente de lo paranormal no concebía lo que le pasaba a su hermana. Probablemente estaría pasando un mal momento, tantas horas de estudio ya comenzaban a cobrarse la cuota. Mes y medio en que vivía retraída, metida en su mundo de ideologías que Dios solo sabe para donde son dirigidas. Casi no come, no duerme, ya ni lo insulta, esto ultimo es lo mas preocupante.

-Diana estar rara – él corpulento cavernícola estaba muy preocupado por la chica que es como su hermana, una muñequita delicada a la quiere cuidar de todos, ella que siempre lo ayudaba y enseñaba dependiendo el caso.

-no ocupas decírmelo – pero si Java estaba preocupado, Martin estaba alarmado. Nunca la había visto tan… ensimismada, Diana era excéntrica, seguidora indiscutible de las reglas, gritona y conservadora pero ahora, es irreconocible.

_¿Se sentiría sola?_

-¿No la habrás molestado por casualidad Martin?- Billy que se encontraba bebiendo un poco de su malteada, pregunto al ver a la castaña sola a dos mesas de donde se encontraban, jugando con su comida, la cual apenas había tocado.

_¿Herida?_

-si ese fuera el caso, créeme que lo sabría – y era verdad, si así fuera, ella ya estaría arrojándole cuanta cosa tuviera en mano para aniquilarlo – no se que es, pero tengo que averiguarlo – con una fuerte decisión y determinación corriendo por todo su organismo, se armo de valor. Tomo su bandeja y fue junto a su media hermana, quien seguía revolviendo sus fideos sin prestar atención a su entorno. – hola Di ¿alguna novedad?

La castaña, reaccionando un poco, despego sus ojos del plato para fijarlos sobre los pardos del rubio. Lo miraba sin entender bien la sencilla pregunta, una persona tan razonable e inteligente como Diana , simplemente no entendió palabra alguna –si quieres puedes comerlos – pensando que había pedido su comida, le paso el plato y con el mismo interés de antes con los fideos, se paso ahora a su bebida, que al haber sido ignorada desde el comienzo, estaba fría y sin los cubitos de hielo que tanto le gustaba masticar.

Ahora de verdad estaba preocupado por su hermana. ¿Desde cuando Diana le deja su comida? – Oye – la llamo captando su atención -¿está todo bien? – pregunto queriendo llegar pronto a la verdadera razón de que se la pasara todo el tiempo distraída.

-perfecto – tomo la pajilla entre dos de sus dedos y se la llevo a los labios, para soplar a través de este, soltando unas gotitas de refresco sobre la mesa -¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – suspiro y volvió a meter el popote sobre el embase y dar un sorbo.

-No se, eso deberías decírmelo tu – la miraba fijo, no dejando escapar ninguna de sus gestos. Tenia ojeras, clara señal de no haber dormido bien, su cabello un poco descuidado, y aquellos cortos que usualmente eran alejados de su frente por un pasador, ahora estaban ahí, un fleco desnivelado que cubría parte de sus ojos, eso mas los continuos suspiros y el echo de rehuirle..

Frunciendo un poco le sostuvo la mirada –no tengo nada que decir, todo va de maravilla

-pues no te creo – fuera como fuera le sacaría la verdad, aun si le costara un ojo, una castilla, una pierna… su parte baja… no, no llegaría a tanto, planeaba tener hijos.

-me vale que no me creas – se estaba fastidiando, Martin era enfadoso todo el tiempo, pero ahora no se encontraba de humor para soportarlo, por algo se mantenía alejada del grupo.

Estuvo por levantarse y marcharse a su recamara, donde últimamente se la pasaba aislada, ocultándose del mundo, de aquella persona que tenia su cabeza hecho un torbellino - ¡Diana! –…de esos cabellos que tanto le recordaban al sol.

_¿Estaría enferma?_

-Jenny – apenas pudo pronunciar, ya que su mejor amiga la envolvió en un abrazo. Su cuerpo ante aquel contacto se estremeció contra su voluntad, maldijo el hecho de que Martin no fuera un mal observador y estuviera ahí mirándola, no perdiendo de vista el fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-estaba buscándote como loca por el campus – froto su mejilla con la de su amiga y la abrazo mas, ignorando quizás las reacciones que esto provocaba en la castaña –tenia miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado

-no exageres – acalorada y alagada se dejo envolver, ajustando mas el agarre de la peli naranja con sus manos, dando leves caricias. Girando su rostro un poco para rencontrarse con esas amatistas, que noche tras noche brillan hermosamente después de demostrarle que solo a ella, Diana Lombart, son lo único que disfrutan al mirar y, eso la izo sonreír, una sonrisa que le pareció hermosa tanto a Martin como Jenny, quien era dichosa de verla a cada momento, y se revolcaba en orgullo al saber que era ella la causante de esta –nada puede pasarme… _si estas a mi lado_- quiso decir en realidad.

Para Martin, todo esto era mucho mas extraño que antes. Sabía que Jenny lo detestaba, pero nunca lo ignoraba. Aparte aquel sonrojo que aun no desaparecía, esa sonrisa boba y soñadora, el brillo en esos pares de ojos, nada de eso pasaba desapercibido para el rubio.

-¿hoy te espero en mi habitación… - Jenny ignoro el echo de que Martin estuviera allí, tarde o temprano se enteraría y no estaba dispuesta en dejar pasar un oportunidad de robarle un beso a la hermosa luna, a su Diana . Se acercó a su oído y de una manera lenta y pausada -…o en la tuya? –susurro esto ultimo teniendo como paga un pequeño bote y una sonrisa mas ancha de parte de su amada.

-Hmm.. – ronroneo mientras pensaba, tenia claro el plan de Jenny, ella igual ya estaba cansada de estarse ocultando, escondiéndose de su hermano en realidad, no sabia como lo tomaría, pero justo en ese momento, en el que tenia oportunidad, vería como reaccionaba y daría el paso decisivo – ya fue en la mía, ahora toca en la tuya, amo el olor de tus cobijas – levantándose un poco en su lugar, tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de aquella chica que la tenia como loca y la beso, sorprendiendo a todos.

_Si, la luna esta enferma de amor._

Ahora estaba más que claro, ya entendía, Martin Mystery acababa de entender porque su hermana nunca salía con ningún chico de Torrinton. Su hermana y la chica que alguna vez anhelo como pareja, eran amantes, eso explicaba el estado de Diana, estaba retraída todo el tiempo porque se la pasaba en las nubes pensando en su amor, rememorando sus encuentros nocturnos ¡Eso explicaba sus continuos sonrojos en clase!.

-creo que las dejo – sonriendo feliz por su actual descubrimiento, regreso con sus amigos que en vez de estar sorprendidos, estaban alegres y deseosos de estallar en preguntas… pero eso seria después de la sesión de besos. Pobre Marvin, se quedo sin dos bellezas.

_El hermoso y delicado astro de la noche se enamoro del imponente sol desde comienzos._

_Ahora ambos se convierten en uno, gracias a ello tenemos al mágico eclipse: Clara muestra de amor y entrega._

FIN

¿Que te parecio? ¿Me dejaras un review?  
Quejas, demandas, sugerencias: ¡Todo bien recibido!


End file.
